


a

by quesadickla



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quesadickla/pseuds/quesadickla
Summary: some dirkjake shit i have in my notes from a rp
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Jake English/Grandpa Harley | Beta Jake English





	a

Dirk looked out at the coven, drenched in moonlight. it was a beautiful thing, he was proud of what had become this last millenia. a beautifully structured, well fed, populated coven. they hadn't had to infect anyone since the Victorian era. he shut his doors, looking at the scared man tied up. a very good meal. he looked down coldly, seeing the man's cerulean eyes well with tears. his brown hair was messed up, and his shirt was rumpled. Dirk smiled, his teeth growing longer and sharper. he dived in, drinking up. the man was drained dry soon enough, and dirk was full. red eyes going back to orange. 

dirk jumped, he had heard the howls. he swung his windows open and hopped off, landing effortlessly on the rooftops. the howl had alerted the others, and they surged out of their houses. dirk screamed, not fucking English's pack again. they had a truce, the vampires had held up on their end!! why couldn't English hold up on his?? he unclipped his cape, the moonlight reflecting on his pale skin. he did sparkle, and he ran over rooftops with lightning speed, using his shadow stepping to get there faster, crashes and screams were already reaching his tipped ears. he let put a shrill screech, and screamed out a word that struck fear into every undead heart around, and even some of the wolves.   
"ENGLISH!!" 

dirk was fuming, dropping down to right beside the widow, helping her up, and gkaring at english. "we had a truce, English," he growled, crossing his armsand glaring down. dirk was an alarming 8'5, being one of the onky born vamps of the entire coven. the others were dave, roxy, and rose. he snarled, showing off his bloody teeth. the red clashed with the white in such a pretty way under the moonlight.


End file.
